


Attempts To Impress

by afteriwake



Series: Not On The Side Of Angels [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cooking To Impress, Dinner, F/M, Food, Implied shower sex, Kissing, Molly Is Impressed, POV Molly Hooper, Showers, Spilled Soup, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Seb has a misstep in his effort to impress Molly with his cooking.





	Attempts To Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer to a prompt from **Dreamin** (" _Sebolly, one of them tries to impress the other with their cooking skills, please?_ ")

“Jesus bloody Christ!” 

Molly heard the shout in the familiar Irish brogue and dropped her handbag on the floor, racing to the kitchen. She just had to hold back a laugh as she saw Seb with soup all down the front of his shirt and trousers. She hoped it wasn’t hot, or so hot it had hurt him, but it was a hilarious sight nonetheless. “What were you trying to do, dear?”

“Surprise you with a three-course meal,” he said. “But I grabbed the handle of the pot at the wrong angle and ended up wearing it all over instead of letting you taste it.”

“And it looks like it was minestrone, too. My favourite.” She carefully moved around the puddle of soup at his feet and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “It really was the thought that counted. Are any of the rest of the courses done?”

Seb nodded. “Dessert is in the refrigerator. The main course should be done as well. It’s a brisket with potatoes and carrots.”

“So that’s what the delicious smell is?” She pulled back and grinned up at him. “We can skip the starter if the roast is done well. I’ll just have more of that, depending on what dessert is.”

“Eton Mess,” he replied. 

“Oh, it’s like you know me so well,” she said with her smile widening. “Why don’t you go take a quick shower and get a change of clothes and I’ll take care of the brisket and the rest.” 

He nodded and then leaned in and kissed her deeply, trying not to let his soup-covered front touch her clothing. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, not caring that she was getting messy as well; she could always join him in the shower if she chose. In fact, it could be quite enjoyable if she did. And he seemed to have that idea as well. But first, she pulled away and turned the heat down on the main course of their meal. Then she looped her arms around his neck when she went back to kiss him again and let him lift her up, carrying her to the shower.

****

\---

It was some time later when they actually sat down to eat, but she had to say, Seb had done an excellent job on the meal. The brisket was tender, the vegetables were soft but not too soft, and the Eton Mess was especially good, though she might have preferred to eat it off Seb’s now clean body. But it was still a good meal and she knew he had meant to impress her with it, which he had even with the soup debacle. She knew he didn’t _need_ to, but she appreciated it nonetheless, and she knew she would return the favour eventually, making a meal of all his favourites.

She did, however, volunteer to do the dishes, a task that was slowed by gentle kisses and tiny nips on her neck, and his rigid length pressing into her back from behind, leaving her to think that, perhaps, she might have a new way to eat Eton Mess after all.


End file.
